


A Macchiato, please

by LiStrange (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Flirting, Confident Lesbian Takamaki Ann, Crushes, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Mushy, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Shyness, They're 22 and 23 Respectively, Useless Bisexual Niijima Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LiStrange
Summary: “Hey, Ann, I suppose it may be obvious who I am but just in case, I’m Niijima Makoto, Leblanc’s barista. I would love to go on a date with you, seriously, and I was wondering if you were free this Sunday afternoon, so that we could, if you want, go to Inokashira Koen. For now, I wish you good night. Talk to you soon, xo.”//Wherein Makoto, after lots of struggle, finally gets the chance to go on a date with the woman she has been dreaming about for months. However, this doesn't mean that she's the one who takes the first step, as to be expected from her due to her shyness and lack of flirting knowledge.





	A Macchiato, please

**Author's Note:**

> A kudos and a comment regarding your opinion on this little story of mine is always well welcomed!~

“Good evening,” a cheerful, sweet, soft voice greeted as the café’s door was opened and closed over a span of mere seconds. I couldn’t avoid flashing a small yet genuine smile at the freshly arrived customer as I blushed slightly, given the mild warmth that had taken over my cheeks. 

Something stirred within me when I noticed that the customer smiled, practically beaming as she did, back at me. I cleared my throat and dried the wet cup I had on my hands.

“The usual, Takamaki-san?” I asked softly after some seconds, once she had sat down by the bar, as I noticed how her bright blue eyes were observing me intently as I worked. The blonde had spent months frequenting the humble café, called Leblanc, despite the fact that it was located in the backstreets of Yongen Jaya and wasn’t particularly famous, always requesting a Vienna whenever she came.

Brief humming followed, halting immediately as she shook her head. “No, I’ll have a Macchiato today, please.” At that, I nodded and began to gather the ingredients, noting down what we were running low on so that Sakura-san could get some more next time he went shopping. 

“And how many times do I have to insist? I want you to call me Ann,” she said with an emotion I couldn’t quite decipher dwelling within her beautiful eyes. When I sighed, head hanging low in defeat, she giggled. Her heartwarming laughter never failed to amaze me, deepen my blushes and make my heart flutter at the mesmerising sound of her chuckles.

After a couple of minutes, once I finished pouring the foaming milk into the espresso shot and had managed to create the shape of a fern leaf, I looked at her, my maroon eyes meeting her blue ones, and placed the coffee in front of her as I nervously said, “let me know if you need something else, Ann.”

Upon hearing her name, the blonde smiled widely, thing that would have made me weak to my knees hadn’t I been able to pull myself together and keep my composure, which always faltered whenever the model came by.

“How much do I owe you?” Ann asked as she dug into her handbag, searching for her purse with that wide grin still on place and unfazed.

“It’s on the house, don’t worry,” I said, the words escaping from my mouth before my psyche had had enough time to register the thought that had been spoken up. _“This is Sae’s fault, I shouldn’t have accepted her advice at all, the idea sounded far way better when she said it... Takamaki-san is going to think I’m high on something given how stern Sakura-san can be when payment is involved.”_

The blonde blinked a couple of times before snapping back from her thoughts, only to look around the café. Her smile faltered before it turned into something else, something that seemed to be the ghost of a smirk.

“If that’s the case, at least let me invite you to a coffee. The shop is technically empty right now and you’ll most probably have to close it soon since it’s quite late anyway.” She suggested before taking a gentle sip of the coffee. She licked her lips, her cheeks reddening slightly, and then said, “perfect… I’m sure you could prepare every single type of coffee that has been created and it would still be delicious.”

I chuckled, ignoring the fact that my cheeks and the tips of my ears had grown hotter by the second because of her compliment, as I prepared an Americano for myself. Once it was prepared, I begrudgingly accepted the money that Ann was offering me with a cute smile plastered on her face, grabbed the cup and sat next to her by the counter.

As we drank our drinks we talked about nothing and everything at the same time, making small yet deep talk while our coffees were consumed slowly, as if none of us wanted to finish our drink and eventually leave. After an hour, which felt like a sweet eternity to me, Ann got up from her seat and approached the door followed by me.

“Here’s my number. Please, call me or send me a message whenever you are able to… I would love to hang out with you, Mako-chan.” Ann happily admitted while she passed me a card that did have a number written down on it in cursive handwriting. “Perhaps… We could go on a date, if you want.” She whispered before kissing my left cheek and leaving the café quickly.

I was left alone, in front of the door, one hand over the cheek she had kissed —which burnt brighter and warmer than the Sun itself,— and her card in the other one; as I processed her murmur slowly before squealing like a teenager in love. Rapidly, I headed towards the restroom in order to get a change of clothes, cleaned everything up, turned the lights off and closed the café.

While I walked my way back home, I sent Ann a message, feeling courageous for once. I hurried up, feeling the overwhelming need to talk with my sister about the events that had taken place in the humble coffee shop that I worked in as a part-timer.

_“Hey, Ann, I suppose it may be obvious who I am but just in case, I’m Niijima Makoto, Leblanc’s barista. I would love to go on a date with you, seriously, and I was wondering if you were free this Sunday afternoon, so that we could, if you want, go to Inokashira Koen. For now, I wish you good night. Talk to you soon, xo.”_


End file.
